


Turtle

by wisia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds Steve curled up under his shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/gifts).



> Based off this:
> 
> http://kehinki.tumblr.com/post/92501623806/under-high-stress-conditions-cap-retreats-into
> 
> Because I always get into writing new characters and stuff with other people’s art or headcanon.

His ribs hurt, and it ached fiercely with each breath Steve took. Steve knew he should take deep breaths, the way he was taught from his constantly running out of air due to his past asthma, but he didn’t. Each shallow breath he took was a natural reaction to limit the pain as much as possible. It probably didn’t help, Steve reflected, that he was curled up the best he could under his shield. He was wedged into a corner of the bunker, shield on top, knees to chest. Yeah, Steve thought. It was pretty pathetic to be a grown ass man hiding underneath his shield. He hugged his knees and pretended he wasn’t there when the door swung open. Several people had already come by looking for him, but left when they didn’t see him. Of course, those people weren’t Bucky. Bucky knew him so well and vice versa that Steve couldn’t remember a time when they didn’t.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice was hesitant, but turned sure in a second.

“Steve,” Bucky said more firmly and Steve knew he spotted him. Knew that Steve was hiding beneath the shield that nobody thought to look at. There was a click as Bucky closed the door and locked it. Steve suppressed a groan, wanting to be left alone to wallow in his misery. He closed his eyes, willing Bucky to go away, but footsteps drew nearer to him. Steve almost jumped when a light tap landed on his shield, the vibrations loud and booming to Steve’s now too acute hearing. He tried not to shudder at the physical feel of it through his shield. Steve didn’t manage, and he could feel the ache in his ribs twinge sharper.

“Go away,” Steve grumbled, but his words came out short as he took in another shallow breath, ribs moving in protest at his speaking.

But there was no sound of Bucky moving. Instead, Steve received another tap to his shield. Steve shifted as best he could while remaining covered. Then he finally peeked an eye open, Bucky was staring down at him with an amused smile.

“Are you seriously hiding under your shield? You are, aren’t you?” Bucky’s voice was way too gleeful. Steve just knew he was going to lord it over him later.

“Go away,” Steve repeated again, and again his breath came up short. Bucky snorted and sat down next to him. His face brooked no arguments. Bucky was in for the long haul, ready to wait. Steve knew he would because Bucky was stubborn as a mule. Though Bucky would argue that Steve was even more pigheaded.

“So, what happened?” Bucky asked casually, leaning back on his hands as he took in Steve’s appearance. Or as much as he could with Steve buried beneath the metal. Bucky tilted his head to one side, and Steve knew he probably looked like hell. Steve’s face was all sweaty and gross, and there was a tightness to his jaw.

“Nothing,” Steve snapped, irritated. He been hounded by the doctors and everyone else for the last two hours before he finally crept in here to hide. Then he sighed. “Sorry. It’s just…painful.”

“Christ, did ya not go to the docs?” Bucky reached out to lift the shield, but Steve stopped him with one hand. Bucky pulled his hand back, dropping it into his lap. It probably hurt because Steve still hadn’t learned to adjust his strength just quite yet. Steve regretted it slightly because there was no way a bruise wouldn’t form now. Bucky didn’t deserve that. Steve edged out slightly from the under shield, moving closer to Bucky. Bucky didn’t protest but guided Steve’s head to his thigh.

“I did,” Steve said apologetic, voice muffled in Bucky’s leg. “They can’t do anything.”

“Whaddaya mean they can’t do anything?” Bucky’s hand crept beneath the shield to stroke Steve’s hair. It was rather soothing. It reminded Steve of all the times in the past when he was ill, and Bucky took care of him. Bucky would stroke his hair just like that during the dead of winter when Steve was coughing and feverish, tuck tight against Bucky for heat.

“Hm,” Steve sighed sleepily. Bucky’s fingers going through his hair always made him drowsy. “It’s the serum.”

Bucky paused slightly but continued stroking through Steve’s locks.

“The serum? I thought it took care of nearly everything.”

“Ribs busted,” Steve admitted. “They wrapped them, but it’s gonna take a few hours to heal. They can’t do anything for the pain. I burn through them too fast or something.”

“I figure that ya punk,” Bucky said after a moment. “You always did like nesting in some corner when you’re feeling badly.”

“I do not,” Steve protested, glad Bucky wasn’t focusing on the fact he couldn’t take any meds now. This was much nicer, just here with the shield and Bucky.

“Yeah, you did,” Bucky said fondly. His fingers trailed down to Steve’s neck. It felt good, Bucky’s nails scratching the nape of his neck gently. “And lying like this isn’t good for you.”

“It’s comfortable.”

“You’re lucky you can breathe now,” Bucky chided lightly. “Or you would be having a coughing fit right now.”

Steve buried his face further into Bucky’s thigh, noises of disagreement.

“So stupid,” Bucky sighed dramatically.

“You’re stupid,” Steve shot back.

“Who’s the one made like a turtle?” Bucky asked. He rapped the shield with his free hand. Steve twitched but didn’t move.

“Jerk. I’m trying to rest.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky brushed off, but he kept his hands going through the strands of Steve’s hair. “Get some shut-eye.”

Steve was nearly there actually. How he could not when he was curled up and Bucky was there?

 “I have a meeting at 1600.” Steve added because he couldn’t lay here all day even if he wanted to and was hurting.

“I’ll wake you in an hour.”

“ ‘kay,” Steve murmured softly. Then, “I love you.”

“I know,” Bucky replied just as soft, almost a whisper. “Me too, ya know. Now, sleep.”

“Hm…”

Bucky did not wake Steve up in an hour. He actually fell asleep too, but it was worth all the yelling in the world for missing the meeting. A few hours with Bucky was more than worth it.


End file.
